Klyden
Klyden is a Moclan aboard the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]], accompanying his mate Lieutenant Bortus. History Much of Klyden's background is unknown. He was originally born female, which his parents changed to male shortly after birth. Klyden and Bortus have been mates for six-and-a-half years. Their gomaska, or first date, was dinner at the Moclan Central Arcade and playing in a combat simulator. Klyden has accompanied his mate on at least two starships: the [[USS Clemens|USS Clemens]] and the Orville. Klyden is a father of Topa, whose birth and female sex were the subject of the episode About a Girl. Command Performance Main article: Command Performance. Bortus informs Captain Ed Mercer that Klyden and he have laid an egg. After 21 days of incubation, the egg hatches and Klyden and Bortus welcome their child, a female. About a Girl Main article: About a Girl. The newborn causes a stir on the Orville. Modern Moclans are an all-male species. According to Isaac, a female is born only once every 75 years. Privately, Klyden and Bortus agree to surgically alter the sex of the child to male, and the couple refrain from naming the child until after the operation. Eventually Bortus experiences a change of heart and opposes the operation. However, Klyden remains in staunch favor of sex reassignment. During an argument with Bortus over the operation, Klyden discloses that he was born female and underwent the same procedure as a baby. Klyden learned of his sex change after a medical evaluation as part of joining the Clemens. Bortus is upset that he was not told sooner, but Klyden said he was worried Bortus would leave him were Bortus to learn his birth-sex. To prevent the procedure, Bortus demands Tribunal on Moclus. Klyden is horrified by the prospect of a public trial. The trial lasts a single day. The jury finds in favor of Klyden and the child undergoes the operation. The parents take the child and return to the Orville. In their quarters, Klyden and Bortus reconcile for the good of the child, whom they have named Topa. If the Stars Should Appear Main article: If the Stars Should Appear. The episode opens to Klyden stating that he feels neglected by Bortus, who spends very long hours at his post on the bridge. Unwilling to discuss the matter, Bortus leaves for work early. Saddened by their argument, Klyden tries a bowl of rocky road ice cream and watches The Sound of Music to try and uplift his mood.20th Century Fox. The Sound of Music. 20th Cent. Fox. 1965. Cupid's Dagger Main article: Cupid's Dagger. In the Medical Bay, Klyden complains that Bortus continues to neglect Topa and him. Bortus confides to Doctor Claire Finn that they continue to fight and have not copulated for some time. Mad Idolatry Main article: Mad Idolatry. Klyden and Bortus introduce Mercer to ''apsada'', a syrupy beverage that seeds a parasite in the drinker, and ''latchcomb'', a popular Moclan party game. Klyden describes the parasite's growth in the host body as "intensely pleasurable." Personality Between Bortus and Klyden, Klyden is more personable and outgoing. Typical of Moclans, Klyden speaks in direct, if terse sentences, free of underlying implications or hidden meanings. He is sensitive about Bortus' time spent away on duty, and the "neglect" he claims to experience.Episode Four: If the Stars Should Appear. Part of this rift may stem from the birth of their child. Klyden began living with Bortus aboard Union vessels six years ago, but Klyden seems to vocalize his complaints only after Topa's birth.This may simply be because Topa's birth and subsequent trial occur in early episodes, meaning we do not have the chance to observe their married life prior to Topa. Klyden is the only character on The Orville to make multiple passive aggressive comments. Appearances *''Episode Two: Command Performance'' *''Episode Three: About a Girl'' *''Episode Four: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode Nine: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode Twelve: Mad Idolatry'' References Category:Characters Category:Moclans Category:Orville Crew